Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with use of an oxide silicidation barrier in a ferroelectric capacitor. The ferroelectric dielectrics of such capacitors include lead zirconium titanate (PZT) and barium strontium titanate.
The development of ferroelectric memories has run into some serious problems. One main problem involves the fabrication of the contact between a polysilicon plug and the bottom electrode of a ferroelectric capacitor. Metal electrodes such as Ir, Pt, and Ru are generally applied to such ferroelectric capacitors.